Bath Time Anyone?
by InsanityIsBetter
Summary: Kendall gives Logan a bath and sings Logan his "bath time song". For Love And Peace Forever 's DISNEY'S KOGAN CHALLENGE.


Ello poppets! So this is for Love and Peace Forver's Disney challenge. I had such a hard time picking a song, cuz ya know; Disney has so many good ones! I finally chose one though! It's _Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Washing Song)_ from _Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs_! I had a lot of fun writing this though! So, go on and read! (:

Warning: Kendall checks out Logan's ass. That's about it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song! (:

* * *

><p>"Logan!" Kendall screams from the door of 2J, a bag in hand.<p>

"Kendall!" Logan yells in reply, laughter in his voice.

"Where are you?" Kendall asks walking around 2J looking for his boyfriend.

While walking past the swirly side, a side hit's him, making him land on his back, a smiling Logan looking down at him.

"So, who gave you candy?" Kendall asks, a smile playing on his face, looking at the blue sugar on his lovers mouth.

"Carlos! But shh, he said not to tell you that he gave it to me or else you'd be mad at him and then you'd tell James and James won't want to do the dirty with him." Logan explains all in one breathe.

"Is that so?" Kendall asks, chest rumbling softly from the laughter he was trying to hold in.

Logan, with his eyes wide looks starts nodding his head as fast as he can.

"Don't tell James I told you! I don't want Carlitos to be mad at me!" Logan says with a slight frown.

"Don't worry hun, I won't tell anyone. How about I give you a bath and get you cleaned up?" Kendall asks trying to sit up.

Pushing down on Kendall's chest Logan shakes his head lightly, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You gotta tell me what's in the bag first. Plus, you never gave me a kiss!" Logan says, his lips forming a pout unknowingly.

"What's in the bag is for your bath. And here." Kendall says, pecking Logan's lip chastely.

"Let's go take a bath! A bath a bath a bath!" Logan says, singing the last part.

Kendall gets up and follows Logan to the bathroom, watching the boy skip. Without realizing it, Kendall's eyes slip down to Logan's ass, watching it bounce with every skip. When they reach the bathroom Logan looks up at Kendall, eyes wide and innocent.

"Kendall, will you sing the song to me?" Logan asks, pouting slightly.

"Sure Logan." Kendall says with a smile, already knowing he was going to have to sing since it happened every time the small boy got sugar.

"Yay!" Logan says excitedly, a wide smile engulfing his face.

Kendall chuckles before turning on the water for the tub and feeling it, waiting for the water to be the perfect temperature. When Kendall is finally pleased with the temperature he turns to Logan and opens his arms. Smiling Logan steps into Kendall's arms and nuzzles his neck, peppering pecks on the blondes neck. Backing away Logan smiles up at the blonde, and raises his arms for Kendall to help undress him.

"You're too cute sometimes." Kendall says, slowly helping the raven haired boy undress and place his clothes in the dirty hamper.

While walking back to the raven haired boy, the blonde glances in the mirror and sees blue sugar on his neck.

"Did you plan this Logie?" Kendall asks, tickling the smaller boy.

"N-no!" Logan says, giggling uncontrollably.

When Kendall finally stops Logan looks up at him and asks, "Song now?"

Kendall, not being able to resist his boyfriend nods his head and reaches for the bag he brought in. Reaching inside Kendall pulls out some bubbles, one of sugar high Logan's favorite things. Kendall walks to the tub and slowly pours the bubbles in, and finally turning off the water. Looking at Logan Kendall opens his mouth and starts to sing.

"_Step up to the tub,  
>It ain't no disgrace,<br>Just pull up your sleeves,  
>And get up in place,<br>Then scoop up the water,  
>And rub it on your face,<br>An' go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle,  
>Ud-dle-um-dum<em>."

Rolling up his sleeves Kendall chuckles at the smile on Logan's face and gently set's the raven haired boy in the tub, grabbing the wash cloth and washes his face. When he's finished Logan's face is all clean with no trace of blue what so ever.

"_Pick up the soap,  
>Now don't try to to bluff,<br>Work up a lather ,  
>An' when ya got enough,<br>Get your hands full of water,  
>Ya snort an ya snuff,<br>An' go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle,  
>Ud-dle-um-dum.<em>"

Picking up the soap Kendall pours some in his hand and rubs it into Logan's hair, working up a steady lather. After a while Kendall starts making Logan's hair stand up in different directions making Logan laugh.

"_Ya douse an souse,  
>Ya rub and scrub,<br>Ya sputter and splash all over the tub,  
>You may be cold and wet when your done,<br>But ya gotta admit it's goot clean fun._"

Picking up the shower head Kendall turns on the shower and massages to soap out of Logan's hair, careful not to get it in his eyes. When all the soap is out of Logan's hair Kendall giggles slightly when Logan shivers.

"_So splash all ya like,  
>It ain't any trick,<br>As soon as your through,  
>You'll feel mighty slick,<br>Bunch of old nanny goats,  
>Ya make me sick, goin',<br>An' go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle,  
>Ud-dle-um-dum.<em>"

When Logan moves around and splashes water at Kendall for giggling, Kendall splashes Logan back and sticks his tongue out. Reaching out Kendall runs his hand down Logan's arm, slick from the water. Leaning down Kendall kisses Logan lightly before pulling away with a wink.

"_Now scrub good an' hard,  
>It can't be denied,<br>That he'll look mighty cute,  
>As soon as he's dried,<br>Well it's good for the soul,  
>And it's good for the hide,<br>To go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle,  
>Ud-dle-um-dum.<em>"

Putting some soap on a wash cloth Kendall washes Logan down quickly, seeing the way his eyes are drooping. Taking the stopper out of the tub Kendall has Logan stand up before he turns the shower on, the water washing away the soap. When all the soap is gone Kendall grabs a white fluffy blanket and wraps it around Logan's shoulders. Helping the tired boy out of the shower Kendall places a kiss on Logan's head, pulling him into a hug, not caring that his shirt was now fully soaked.

"Thanks for singing to me." Logan says tiredly, nuzzling Kendall's neck.

"Anything for you love." Kendall says, picking Logan up bridal style, and brings him to their shared room.

Setting Logan on their bed Kendall goes to their closet and grabs to pairs of boxers, quickly undressing himself and putting a pair on. After he walks back to Logan and helps him stand up, helping him put his boxers on. Taking Logan's towel and his dirty clothes, Kendall walks to the bathroom and throws their stuff in the hamper. Walking back to their room Kendall thinks of how lucky he is to have Logan and how silly Logan is to want to have _Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum_ sung to him while taking a bath.

Entering his and Logan's bedroom, Kendall sees Logan tucked under the cuddles, curled up into a ball like when he was younger. Walking to his side of the bed Kendall gets under the covers and cuddles up to Logan's back. Turning around so he can lay his head on Kendall's chest, Logan drapes his arm over Kendall's stomach and throws a leg over both of Kendall's. Wrapping his arm around Logan, Kendall brings him closer to him, nuzzling his head into Logan's hair.

"Night Kendall. I love you." Logan mutters, kissing Kendall's chest.

"I love you too baby." Kendall says quietly, kissing Logan's head and listening to his breath even.

* * *

><p>Did you guys like it? Yes? No? Wanna know what you should do? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! :D<p> 


End file.
